


Hati-hati

by revabhipraya



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Conversations, Drama, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Damian menelepon Putri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

" _Halo?_ "

"Put, ini gu―"

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

_Redial._

.

" _Halo?_ "

"Put, in―"

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

_Redial._

.

" _Apa?!_ "

"Bentar, Put! Jangan ditutup dulu!"

" _Cepat bicara! Kamu habis-habisin waktuku, tau?!_ "

"Jutek amat sih, Yang Mulia. Emangnya gue gak boleh melepas kangen, gitu?"

" _Buat apa? Toh, gak ada gunanya juga._ "

" _Ouch_ , sakit mendengarnya."

" _Kamu benar-benar membuang waktuku, Damian._ "

"Eh, Put! Jangan ditutup dulu!"

" _Ada apa, sih? Kalau memang penting, cepat sampaikan!_ "

"Lo ... apa kabar?"

" _Kamu menyita waktuku yang berharga buat nanya gitu doang?!_ "

"Jawab aja dong, Yang Mulia."

" _Aku baik. Sekarang, aku tutup, ya!_ "

"Jangan!"

" _Apa lagi?!_ "

"Gue ... kangen, Put."

" _Oh._ "

"Lo gak kangen gue apa?"

" _Kenapa harus?_ "

"Ya ... kita kan udah jarang ketemu."

" _Setiap hari kan kita papasan, kenapa harus kangen?_ "

"Masa lo gak kangen adegan-adegan seru kita dulu, sih?"

" _Nggak pernah ada yang namanya kita, ya._ "

"Ada dong, lo sama gue itu kalo bareng jadi kita."

" _Kamu cuma buang-buang waktu, Damian. Kututup._ "

"Tunggu, Put!"

" _Kali ini sebaiknya penting._ "

"Besok ... lo hati-hati, ya."

" _Kenapa memangnya?_ "

"Pokoknya hati-hati aja. Terutama sama gue."

" _... ya._ "

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
